


Глициния

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Когда лежит луна ломтём чарджуйской дыниНа краешке окна и духота кругом,Когда закрыта дверь, и заколдован домВоздушной веткой голубых глициний... (с)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Глициния

Это было очень старое дерево.  
Когда Атсуши искал участок для постройки дома, ему пришлось перебрать много вариантов, ни один из которых не был идеальным. То слишком маленький участок, то нелепо огромный и больше подходящий для фермы; то слишком далеко от любой цивилизации, то с соседями едва не окно в окно. То на самом склоне, то рядом какое-нибудь уродливое здание, перекрывающее вид, то до города добираться по самой загруженной дороге. В конце концов пришлось купить участок со старым столетним домом, темным, полуразрушенным и пахнущим плесенью, чтобы его перестроить – то есть, снести, конечно же, начисто. Было грустно уничтожать обиталище многих поколений чьей-то семьи, но у Атсуши наконец появилась своя собственная, так что ее интересы были в приоритете. Единственное условие, которое поставили продавцы участка новому хозяину, заключалось в требовании сохранить старую глицинию в саду. Дерево было едва ли не старше самого дома и считалось негласным духом-хранителем всего поселка. У Атсуши бы просто рука не поднялась срубить такое сокровище. И, если честно, он и участок-то этот купил в основном из-за глицинии.  
Даже осенью она выглядела невероятно – огромный узловатый ствол, изгибающийся будто застывшая волна, развесистые плети ветвей, поддерживаемые крепкими столбами. Она укрывала собой большую часть сада и стелилась по внешней стороне ограды, где стоял небольшой навес для всех желающих полюбоваться цветением.  
– Ты серьезно согласен, что все суеверные школьники поселка будут бегать к нашему дому за удачей на экзамене? – спросила Юми, когда Атсуши загорелся идеей покупки.  
– Ну… ведь они не будут заходить внутрь? – с надеждой сказал Атсуши. Ему, конечно, совсем не хотелось привлекать внимание к своему дому, но глициния…  
– Она и правда создает очень уютное ощущение, – признала Юми в январе, когда после нового года они наконец смогли переехать в новый дом.  
– Это выглядит, как любовь, – философски сказала она ранним февральским утром, выйдя с чашкой кофе на террасу. Атсуши уже заканчивал подрезку – он среди ночи прочитал в интернете о том, что глицинию следует подрезать, и решил не откладывать, а то вдруг упустит момент? Это было совсем на него не похоже, но Атсуши ничего не мог сделать с внезапно овладевшим им беспокойством.  
– Что-то меня уже беспокоят твои отношения с этим деревом, – усмехнулась Юми в середине апреля – почти каждый день, будучи дома, Атсуши выходил в сад и внимательно разглядывал наливающиеся цветом гроздья. Он просто ждал начала цветения – не зря же он подрезал, удобрял и поливал глицинию столько месяцев?  
Зато, когда наступило время, и сад с внутренним двором оказались накрыты ароматным сиреневым шатром, Юми и сама начала проводить часы досуга с книжкой и кофе под длинными гроздьями. Атсуши же выбирался в сад ночью, ставил кресло под единственным просветом в плотно переплетенных ветвях и смотрел на луну. Ночью глициния пахла даже ярче, а колебания цветочных гирлянд в лунном свете вызывали в душе некое сладкое томное замирание.  
– Здорово, она такая… огромная! – сказал Хиде, который заехал в гости специально, чтобы посмотреть на сад. – Сколько ей лет? Даже в парках бывают поменьше…  
– Вот это площади! Это что был дом какого-нибудь аристократа? – поинтересовался Ании, оглядывая сад. – И сколько ты заплатил за него?  
Вообще дом раньше принадлежал семье торговцев рыбой и был совсем не таким роскошным. Но гигантская цветущая глициния превращала его в поистине волшебное место.  
– Можно… сделать подсветку, – сказал Хисаши, когда они уже три часа подряд молча наслаждались сётю и цветочными каскадами, которые восходящее солнце начинало красить в нежно-розовый.  
– Будет как в парке, – с сомнением ответил Атсуши.  
– Да, так уютней, – согласился Имаи и достал вторую бутылку.  
Иссэй заглянул к нему последним, уже в первых числах мая.  
Вечерело, и в спускающихся сумерках его тонкий профиль на фоне цветочных гроздьев выглядел на редкость романтично и умиротворенно. Атсуши смотрел на него со странным полу-радостным, полу-тоскливым щемящим чувством в груди и не мог сдержать глупой улыбки – как всегда в его присутствии.  
– У такого грандиозного дерева должно быть свое имя, – сказал наконец Иссэй чистым, звенящим, почти мальчишеским голосом и прижал тонкие пальцы к могучему стволу. – Она будто дышит и слушает, о чем мы говорим.  
– Я уверен, что она все понимает, – сказал Атсуши. – К сожалению, в этом уверен не только я.  
Иссэй мелодично рассмеялся, его глаза сияли, а цветочные гирлянды путались в длинных кудрях.  
– Когда я был маленьким, у нас в саду было дерево, к которому я постоянно бегал жаловаться и изливать душу. Мне казалось, что после моих рассказов что-то меняется… Это было, конечно же, суеверием. Но ты бы знал, сколько леденцов и дораяки я перетаскал к тому дереву!  
Атсуши кивнул, улыбаясь.  
– Да, ребятишки у нас под забором устроили целый алтарь. Правда, они более реалистично настроены и приносят в основном кошачий корм.  
Иссэй снова заразительно рассмеялся.  
– Боже! И ты принимаешь подношения?  
– Ну, не я – кошки. Они иногда бродят по верху ограды и веткам, так что дети почитают их за маленьких прислужников великой глицинии.  
– Ты удобно устроился! Завел кошек, а кормят их соседские дети…  
Они смеялись и болтали, и когда Атсуши в какой-то момент обернулся, он заметил, что Юми стоит на пороге дома и смотрит на них с улыбкой. На секунду стало неловко, будто его поймали за чем-то постыдным, но он только улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Его кудри похожи на гроздья глицинии, – сказала Юми задумчиво, когда Иссэй попрощался и уехал – как обычно, не задержавшись ни на минуту свыше минимума, приличного дружескому визиту.  
– Правда ведь? – обрадовался Атсуши. – Я думал, только мне так кажется.  
Она смерила его скептическим взглядом.  
– Не надейся, я вместе с тобой фангерлить по нему не буду.  
– Ты просто плохо его знаешь. Иссэй-сан достоин всяческого восхищения, поверь мне!  
– Зато тебя я знаю достаточно, – хмыкнула она. – И предпочитаю не вмешиваться в твои интимные отношения с выпивкой, деревьями и Иссэй-саном.  
Атсуши посмотрел на нее укоризненно.  
– Ты так говоришь, будто…  
– Ничего не хочу знать, – перебила она, выставляя перед собой ладонь. – И вообще. Мне сейчас нельзя волноваться.  
Атсуши замер, широко распахнув глаза.  
– Да? – спросил он тихо. – Это… да?  
Юми улыбнулась, кивая, и он схватил ее ладонь, прижал к лицу, целуя. Не зря, не зря они переехали в этот дом, под сень этого чудесного дерева, покровительствующего роженицам! Сам Атсуши, разумеется, ни во что такое не верил, но… но добрые знаки – это все-таки добрые знаки. Ими нельзя пренебрегать. Возможно, именно его забота о глицинии привела к скорому результату.  
– Какой же ты суеверный, – сказала Юми, поймав его благодарный взгляд в сторону дерева. – Но, надо признать, здесь мне тоже как-то стало спокойней…  
Гигантская глициния благоухала и тонко шелестела над ними в порывах ветра. Будто бы пенные сиреневые ладони обнимали их дом, обещая защиту и счастье.


End file.
